


The Enforcers: Claiming Severus

by Trickster32



Series: Enforcers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Marauders, Drama, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jealous Voldemort, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Male Bearer, Multi, Mystery, Natural submissive, Never annoy an Enforcer, No Horcruxes!, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Stay away from the Ores Clan, Time Travel, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: Voldemort used an arcane ritual to merge issane mindwith his former body and chose a new age for himself. He wants to return to the past, during a time, where Severus was most vulnerable. On the 1st January 1975 after the death of Eileen Prince, the future Lord Slytherin wants to change history and claiming his future consort Severus.He is willing to do anything to ensure that Severus will stays at his side - even if that would meant to kill practically anybody who lives in Magical Britain. Can the Ores clan save Severus from this fate - or is the Magical world doomed to submit to an immortal Dark Lord?





	1. Return to the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [HermioneHotchner1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHotchner1/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> Spin-off to the Enforcers - what happens if you try to change History, will you win or lose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fending off some assassins Voldemort decided to use an arcane ritual and return to the past. It will be the only way that he can claim his stubborn future consort Severus, before anyone - especially a member of the Ores Clan - can interfere with his plans. Neither Severus nor the magical world will know what will hit them.
> 
> A sane Voldemort is willing to do anything, if that ensures that Severus never leaves him again and he'll accept any advances by the Dark Lord. The killing list is already written, it is time to claim his youthful lover.

_**Return to the Past** _

 

_Summer 1992_

 

Voldemort had been furious, not only had his plan failed to claim his stubborn little serpent and to rule with an iron first over Magical Britain. No, it had even been worse, the Ores clan had poisoned Severus’ mind so that his beloved Potions Master had tried to kill him during their last encounter. As he tried to escape Voldemort again, he had stabbed his old lover twice.

 

This shouldn’t happening at all. Luckily Voldemort was a smart man and had found a way to return to the past via an old arcane ritual. It would merge his sane mind with his old body and allows him to return to a freely chosen date. Severus belongs to him, and he would pay any price to ensure that the young Potions Master won’t be able to escape him ever again.

 

The Dark Lord knew that it would cost him all his horcruxes, which already existed in the past, as the soul shards would be used to heal his old body and his immortality. Nagini was safe, even the removal of the horcrux wouldn’t kill her. But the advantages outweigh the risks. Especially as he had already chosen the perfect date for his return – the _**1**_ _ **st**_ _ **January 1975**_ – the day which Severus had spend totally numb in Voldemort’s room at Malfoy Manor, after his mother succumbed to her pneumonia in a local NHS hospital.

 

This was the day, on which his little serpent had completely succumbed to Voldemort’s advances and accepted that only Voldemort would really love him and never leave him alone. Severus hadn’t even the chance to say goodbye to his mother, as Tobias had burned the corpse and buried it at a secret place, which he never shared. Not even under torture, did the despicable muggle scum break.

 

“You will be mine, Severus. But this time, I will ensure that nobody and nothing will ever separate us again. My loyal followers will be conquering Britain, before the year is over. And Albus Dumbledore will die at my own hand, powerless and fearing his last moment on this planet.”, smirked Voldemort.

 

On last time did he look around in room 394 at the St. Mary’s Hospital in London. The dead bodies of his hapless assassins, brought a smile on his face.

 

“Mipsy ensure that the world will get my message. I will go to my estate, so that the ritual will be happen without failure. Very soon I will be united again with my future consort. But this time, he will not even consider escaping my arms ever again.”, ordered the Dark Lord.

 

The elf obeyed and arranged the dead bodies in a row that spelled the letters _**he is mine**_. It was a shame, that he needed such crude messages to bring the point across, but sometimes it was necessary.

* * *

The elf transported them to Slytherin Manor well hidden in the North of England. For the ritual he needed his ritual room, knowing just too well that he would eradicate this timeline completely, however this was exactly what Voldemort wanted to do.

 

The ritual had two important side-effects – firstly it would send his mind back in time and ensure that his younger self regain his sanity, which he had sacrificed as he created his horcruxes. The second side-effect was the choice to choose his new age - at 35, Voldemort had been a terrifying figurehead – and even Dumbledore wouldn’t have been able to stop him for long on the political field.

 

He had been too impatient, but this will change. Soon he will have all of his wishes fulfilled. And after successfully claiming his teenager lover, the world would be belong to Voldemort and his followers forever.

 

Not even five hours later Voldemort woke up, lying on the floor of his ritual room, as a 35-year old male with eyes, that were able to switch between red and his originally eye-colour. A quick tempus confirmed his biggest wish. He had been successfully and the date confirmed it — _**1**_ _ **st**_ _ **January 1975 —**_ now the Dark Lord was prepared to made history.

* * *

_**1st January 1975 8am** _

 

_Voldemort stood up, a non-verbal wandless tempus had given him the required facts. He used the Dark Mark to call two of his most loyal followers. Their task was quite simple – go to the local NHS-Hospital in Cokeworth and bring back the corpse of Eileen Snape née Prince._

 

She deserved a proper magical wake and burial, and it would be part of his traditional courting gifts, which will bound his young lover to him. The Dark Lord would bury the mother, who had born his beloved dark prince on his private cemetery at Slytherin Manor.

 

Since Severus was too young to lead the ceremony, it would fell to Lord Slytherin aka Voldemort, and he would show the world, why the old ways are still the most important to follow. Maybe he could even arrange a proper interview with one of those young upcoming journalists – Rita Skeeter – yes, anything that would ensure that Lord Slytherin will be getting a more positive feedback could be helpful.

* * *

Severus had been woken at 7am – a house elf had brought him directly to Lord Abraxas Malfoy, who informed him, that Severus’ father had send a letter - using the owl of Eileen. She was dying and wished to see her son for the last time.

 

Neither of them knowing that she had already passed away during the night and prepared the final strike of revenge against her family and the magical world. Severus would be forced to understand that not all parents loved their children and how strong madness can impact on the daily life.

 

Lord Abraxas would accompany the teenager to the Hospital and depending on the wishes of father and son, either returned alone to Wiltshire or bringing Severus with him. Neither Lord Malfoy nor Severus had realised that they had been watched from the shadows.

 

Voldemort had returned to the manor, his knowledge and sanity intact, did he enjoy the youthful lithe figure of his future consort. He already saw the numbness taking over Severus’ mien. It was perfect, soon his young lover would belong to him and followed his word without second thought.

 

It was time to taking up the mantle as Lord Slytherin, before a certain obnoxious mudblood will die during a tragic accident. Depending how he could do it, maybe it would destroy Dumbledore’s career, too.

 

Voldemort knocked at the door of Abraxas’ office and entered the room, where he saw his distressed young lover. Without a word drew Voldemort the younger male into his arms and coaxed him into crying his pain out, while he used his Parseltongue abilities to ensure that Severus wouldn’t be able to resist him.

 

“Should I accompany you to the Hospital Severus? I would like to pay her my respect. And afterwards organising her wake and funeral, my little prince?”, asked Voldemort.

 

The teenager looked surprised in Tom’s face and murmured. “Why would you do this, Marvolo?”

 

“As a token of my love, my young serpent. I am willing to do anything for you, trust me.”, replied Voldemort sincerely.

 

“I-I-I w-would like if you could come with me, Marvolo. I do not know how my father would react, but you do not need to come. I’m used to handle it on my own.”, stammered Severus shyly.

 

“It is no hardship for me, my little prince. I have a little token for you, this pendant will notify me, if you’re stressed or in a situation, where you could need my help, Severus. Please, wear it for me. I want to keep you safe, and this would calm my mind.”, answered Voldemort.

 

It was a pendant, that showed a skull & a snake, very unique, but as if he was in a trance, Severus accepted that Voldemort would have put it around Severus’ neck. The Dark Lord smiled, it was the first step for claiming his young reluctant lover. This time nothing would go wrong.

 

This special pendant would ensure that Severus would be filled with an unexplained longing for Voldemort, this would even increased after periods of absence between them. It had been part of the Slytherin heirlooms and could only be removed by the direct lord of the family and Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin. Of course this interesting titbit of information had Voldemort omitted.

The dark lord smiled, lifting Severus’ chin with a gloved hand, pressed he a soft kiss on the lips of his young lover, which made Severus gasping in surprise. Voldemort didn’t deepen the kiss, but enjoyed how the teenager unknowingly sought the warmth and familiarity of Lord Slytherin’s body.

 

“I will never leave you my shy little serpent.”, murmured Marvolo into Severus’ ear before he retreated in the shadows once more.

* * *

The young man shook his head to return to the presence and commented still slightly dazed. “I’m ready, Lord Malfoy. I really appreciate your hospitality and your companionship on this part of my journey, Sir. But I have to go home first, I have promised my mother I would always look out for my father.”

 

“As you wish, Severus. I’ll apparate you close to your home, but promise me, you’ll call should you need help.”, replied Lord Malfoy.

 

“Of course, Sir. I won’t forget it.”, agreed Severus.

 

What was this feeling, since the kiss he had shared with the older man, he felt strange. An eerie longing had overcome his mind and a voice whispered in his ear, that nobody would ever be able to love him more like Lord Voldemort aka Slytherin.

* * *

Together the trio left the manor, Voldemort apparated directly to the Hospital, while Abraxas and Severus apparated to the small park in Cokeworth. The teenager runs home, he didn’t know why, but his instincts screamed that something bad had happened and that his Da would need help.

 

No matter how bad Severus had been treated over the past decade by his father, deep in his heart did he still love Tobias with his whole heart and soul. He remembered a time, where his Da was kind, protective and loved his little son more than life itself. A father who protected his son against the danger, which lurks within the shadows and always put the little family first.

 

But he hated the monster, which more often comes out, after his father drank too much and then started to take his rage out of wife and child. Especially the nights, when the monster comes into his room during a thunderstorm and whispered to the terrified boy, what could happen, should he didn’t keep his mouth shut tightly.

 

Needless to say Severus began to fear those nights more than anything else. He didn’t dare to sleep inside the house, but outside in a small cave near the river, which he hoped that the Monster would never find, so that he would be safe from his ire.

 

He wasn’t a child any longer, but a young man, who had caught the interest of one of the most powerful wizards of their era. A man, who stakes a claim on the young man and was willing to do anything to made his vision come true.

 

Is this love or only lust? Severus couldn’t say it, but he knew exactly how a Slytherin had to excel at this game. Even if this would meant to sacrifice himself to the whims of one powerful dark wizard, who wouldn’t hesitate to destroy the whole world. At least Slytherins would be able to understand him, and the rest, wouldn’t be able to change his mind.

 

His new lover may be dark, but was he evil? He stopped, if Severus asked him, too – and the pendant shows, that Voldemort really cared for him. A mentor was something that Severus always wished for, so why shouldn’t he accept Voldemort’s advances?

 

Lily wouldn’t understand him she was popular and good-looking, she would made her way. Severus however needed someone on his side, who understand his darker side and didn’t made fun of his daily struggles with the Marauders.

 

Yes, It can only be getting better, he still had hope left, but now it was time to go home and to look after his father. Let him be okay, he was the last member of the family who had ever give a damn about him.


	2. Tobias Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus returns home after getting the message that his mother is dying. He didn't know that Eileen had started her revenge against her own family, which will not exclude anyone. Who is the true monster - she or Tobias?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture 1: Tobias Snape (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4c/c7/24/4cc7243ff43569253e0109a4a7c3853c.jpg)
> 
> Picture 2: Eileen Snape née Prince (https://st.kp.yandex.net/im/kadr/1/7/6/kinopoisk.ru-Cristina-Brondo-1762203.jpg)
> 
> Picture 3: Toddler Severus (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f2/01/27/f20127b7f6ff6969b4ba2dd11aa2cafb.jpg)

_**Tobias Snape** _

 

Tobias Snape wasn’t a nice man, growing up in the Slums of Cokeworth had made him into a hard person. He enjoys fistfights, booze, drugs and lording over wife and child. It was just his bad luck, that the woman he bedded and begging for his big cock turned out to be a godforsaken witch.

 

Something that she didn’t tell him, before he married her and impregnated her with a son. He wanted a normal family, not freaks, and he had made it quite clear to Eileen that he was willing to do anything to keep them in line, no matter what it takes.

 

There was even a time, before Severus’ powers manifested that Tobias had really loved his son, before his wife corrupted him. But as soon as his powers emerged, his love turned to ice. He was rather prone to smack his son and wife, instead of providing proper care.

 

Luckily his boss was on his side Cháris often met with Tobias in the local pub and gave him hints how he could save his son from the evils of magic. He ensured that Tobias would watch Eileen as the root of all evil, without her Severus would be an obedient little boy, who would follow Tobias’ lead and forget that magic ever existed.

* * *

What he had found among Eileen’s documents destroyed the last shreds of Tobias’ sanity. A picture with the true looks of his son, files, which contains information about Severus’ health, abilities and the medical files, which confirmed the young handsome boy is a submissive male bearer.

 

The files explained the backgrounds and the accolades, which was once standard for the families, who had one of them in their ranks. The picture of his son’s true looks enraged Tobias, so that he wrecked their bedroom, the kitchen and even the living room, before calming down.

 

But nothing had enraged him more as the little note written by Eileen’s hand.

 

_**Muggles can be so gullible. My little Severus is a submissive male bearer, anyone in the Magical world would pay a little fortune for getting his hand in marriage. The Malfoy family had already declared to take Severus in for the school holidays should I wished it.** _

 

_**Of course, this would help my plans immensely. Tobias will never know how Severus would have looked without his pendant. Should I play my cards right, then even Lord Slytherin will not be able to resist Severus’ charms.** _

 

_**I had consider to ask Tobias’ boss if he wanted to buy the little nuisance. Some people are willing to pay a higher prize for virgins. It was good to lace his drinks with the potion that would kill all fatherly affection for Severus. I couldn’t need a strong protector for the brat, who would even stand in the way of his destiny.** _

 

_**Maybe I should have used the other one, which made him want to violate Severus. There exists one, which made muggles horny and only able to think with their cocks.** _

 

_**Anytime the brat tried to breaks away from me, did I threaten him that soon enough his Daddy would made him sing to a new tune and he would be giving him riding lessons.** _

 

_**I have done it, I have found a potion, that would ensure that no matter how many muggles bed Severus, he would still be staying unattached to them. While his fear from them would increasing steadily.** _

 

_**Should I die, then the potion will be activated and my beloved husband will thrust his dick into Severus’ tight heat. It is Severus’ fault, why did he have to befriend a mudblood?** _

 

_**I can feel how I’ll be getting weaker, soon my revenge against my family and my innocent child will be complete. Can you already feel the heat, Tobias? You will force Severus to accept your dominance or losing your mind. No great loss after all!** _

 

_**See you in hell, husband!** _

 

_**Eileen V. Snape née Prince** _

* * *

Tobias fell on the ground, as if he gotten hit by a bolt out of the blue. The potion worked his way through his bloodstream and destroyed the last shreds of decency in his body and his mind.

 

Only one thought was clearly visible in his brain. “Take the brat, ram your cock into his tight arse and then sell him to other men for a bit of cash. Never letting him return to this posh school again. School is over, sonny!”

* * *

Tobias looked up as he heard the door closing and soft footsteps sounding through the house. Severus had decided to go back home, as he wanted to ensure that his father would be alright.

 

“Da, are you home?”, called the teenager.

 

It was silent, much too silent for their little home, should his Da be totally drunk, you would hear his snoring, but there was nothing to hear, only silence.

 

Without shoes snuck Tobias the stairs down, lurking in the shadows, until Severus turned his head to the door, as he went to the kitchen and slammed his son into the wall.

 

Dizzy looked Severus up, blood running down his face from a cut at his forehead.

 

“Missed me, Sevvy?”, asked Tobias a predatory look in his eyes.

 

“Da, what happened?”, began Severus.

 

Tobias grabbed the teenager and slammed him into the wall, using his stronger body to pinned him against it, and kissed him brutally, enjoying the fear in Severus’ eyes.

* * *

“Teaching you a lesson, my boy. Since your mother isn’t here any longer, you will take her place in my bed, Sevvy.”, smirked Tobias. “You won’t return to your posh school any longer, but no need to worry, I will ensure that you’ll be getting a top education, as you will earn your share of money, lying on your back or kneeling on the ground.”, laughed Tobias.

 

“No, y-you c-ca-can’t do this, Da!”, stammered Severus. Tobias didn’t listen and ripped the clothes apart, which Severus wore on this fateful day.

 

“Don’t worry, son. It is for your own good. You will beg me soon for it. Not another word, or I’ll take you dry.”, warned him Tobias as he started to fondle his terrified son.

 

“I’ll give you a choice, as a late x-mas gift – floor or wall, Severus – choose.”, ordered Tobias coldly.

 

“Neither, please Da. Don’t do it.”, pleaded Severus.

 

“Wall it is. This is for your own good, Severus. Or do you wish that a stranger take it, who isn’t so merciful as I am?”, asked Tobias rhetorically as he turned Severus around and used his body to pinned the smaller teenager to the wall. Spitting on his hand and jerking himself off, until his cock spilled his first load on Severus naked back.

 

“Beautiful, soon you will forget your former life, son. And be glad to suck on a tool such as mine or to take it up your arse.”, said Tobias as he positioned himself behind his trembling son, his cock already ready for the next round.


	3. Rescued by a goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has been rescued, however it is not his lover who saved him, but a Greek Goddess who comes to his aid. Voldemort had been stopped by 3 Greek meddler. He gets a new mission, should he succeed, then he will get his lover back into his arms, should he fail the magical world is doomed. After bringing Tobias back to his estate, Voldemort is reminded of two portraits, which hung in his Italian Villa. Could there be a secret hidden in Tobias' past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Twist in this chapter had been inspired by The Black-Prince Rises written by Logos_Faber
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657350/chapters/13030498
> 
> It is one of my favourite stories ;3

_**Rescued by a goddess** _

 

Severus closed his eyes, biting on his lip. This was it, he couldn’t do anything to stop his father from violating him in a way that would leave not only physical, but also mental scars. Why did he deserve this? Was he such a bad person, that fate saw it fit to punish him?

 

In his mind he screams for Voldemort to come and save him, even if he didn’t believe any longer, that the dark wizard would appear on time. And Voldemort heard him. A quick nod to Abraxas and the Dark Lord stormed outside, ready to apparate directly to Severus as something or someone stopped him cold.

 

An eerie laughter filled his mind. As a voice whispered mockingly in his ear:

 

“Did you really think that it would be so simple, Voldie? No, we will not let you save your young lover. Someone from the Ores Clan will have the honour. But no need to worry, we will gift him the memory, how you have tried to go to him in time, before we stopped you. If you love him so much, you will have to prove it to us. Or you will lose him for eternity, Voldie!”,

 

“What do you want? Tell me?”, asked Voldemort angrily. He felt Severus’ fear. No, he had made a promise not to leave him alone. He had never broken his word before. This was after all one of the reasons for returning to the past, so that Severus would have a better, happier life.

 

“Conquer these isles within 12 months, and give back your part of the hollows, as well as kill a certain meddling old coot for us. Do this all, and we will let you be re-united with young Severus. We would even give you our blessing.”, replied one of the Moirai as they stepped as one out of the mist.

“Fail and we will ensure that you will never again see your young lover again. Such a pity, you would have made such a perfect couple.”, laughed Atropos.

 

“We’re not heartless”, added Lachesis,” you will get a last glimpse on your young lover, as he will be taken away by a member of the Ores clan. Ah, we should tell you, that Eileen Prince had begun her revenge on the Magical World and her family. You will find her letter, in which she confessed her dastardly plans upstairs in their house. She had drugged her muggle husband for years to ensure that he will become insane and then be so randy, that he will even try to rape young Severus.”

 

“You will still give her a worthy burial, she wasn’t completely sane after marrying her muggle beau, and the Princes were always knowns for being quite extreme in their actions. Your task will be to find a cure for Tobias, which will not kill him and enable him a life free from the bounds of magic.”, said Clotho.

 

“One last warning, the fate of the magical world had been bound to your young lover. Should he die or be killed, than all magic will suffer his fate. No need to stress out, don’t you agree.”, smirked Atropos.

 

“Be a good dark lord, and we will ensure that you can take the lad back to your estate on the 1st March 1975 – at a time, where he would be completely under your control. Following you willingly wouldn’t that be like one of your wet dreams coming true?”, smirked Atropos.

 

“Watch, sonny. The cavalry is coming.”, cackled Lachesis.

* * *

A strong invisible force separated father and son, and rendered Tobias unconcious. Suddenly a woman appeared in the room, she saw Severus, and stood frozen for a few seconds, before a finger snip ensured that Severus had been clothed in a black outfit that had been worn in medieval times by Knights of the British Crown.

Nemesis hoisted him carefully in his arms and wanted to disappear with the young boy to her father’s British estate as Lord Voldemort appeared out of the blue in the destroyed room.

 

“Please, do not take him away from me. He is my fiancé and because of those damned Moirai I couldn’t be here on time.”, began the dark wizard.

 

He bowed down modestly, while his gloved hands carded through Severus’ silky hair.

 

“We will see, mortal. My father would wish to see him, should you wish to see him again, then you’ll have to face the murderous test of my family.”, replied Nemesis

 

“A kiss, please Mylady?”, asked Voldemort timidly.

 

Nemesis granted his wish silently and after pressing a soft kiss on the lips of his unconcious lover, Voldemort stood up and looked at the fallen body of Tobias Snape.

 

“I have gotten information that Eileen had used potions and possible even dark curses on her husband. Would there be a way, that we could heal him, Mylady?”, inquired the Dark Lord.

 

“I will send someone to this house later, but I can’t say it yet. Depending how long the potions or other compulsions were already active, it is a gamble especially regarding his blood status.”, answered Nemesis.

 

“I’ll keep it in mind, Mylady. When can I meet him again?”, inquired Voldemort.

 

“You want to gain your rightful Lordships?”, asked Nemesis.

 

“Yes, Mylady. It is the best way to protect our interests. I would also like to inquire for Severus’ benefits, if he had a chance to be accepted as Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince.”, answered Voldemort.

 

“There is something strange with this family. I feel to be drawn to him, but first he had to be cured from these bad influences before anything else can happen.”, admitted Nemesis. “Prove yourself to be worthy of being his partner, and you will win my Father’s clan – the Clan of Erebos Ores – as your allies. Fail, and we will made your life a living nightmare in hell for the rest of your pathetic life. My father will wants to adopt the young man, he resembles quite uncannily my late half-brother.”

 

“I will keep it in mind, Mylady.”, replied Voldemort bowing deeply. He looked longingly at his unconcious fiancé, before hoisting Tobias’ body into his arms, and apparated away to his estate in Northern England.

* * *

Voldemort brought the unconcious man to the infirmary, which were in the east wing of his estate. After laying Tobias on the bed he called his personal healer and gave him instructions how to treat the muggle to the best of his abilities. He should be put in a healing sleep, while a deep scan will be used to see, what had be done to him.

 

On the questioning looks of the healer, replied Voldemort shortly:

 

“He is my future father-in-law, treat him well. We have to find a way to heal those damages. Is Abraxas already back from his mission?”

 

“Yes, Sire. The body of Eileen Prince had been placed in the chapel with the necessary spells for keeping it unspoiled and in stasis. Anything else, Sir?”, wanted the healer to know, before looking back to his new patient.

 

“Indeed. I want you to produce a full genealogy of our guest. There are some aspects that do not adding up quite well.”, mused Voldemort before he left the infirmary. He had secretly used the paternity charm on his unconcious guest/prisoner and had been gobsmacked, even when he didn’t show it outwardly. The names of the parents were listed as _**Edmond Dantes/Haydée Dantes – Eliot Snape/Beverly Snape**_ – something was really odd. A second non-verbal spell showed a bound magical core and a compulsion to hate magic and be abusive to any magical being, that was currently weaker as Tobias. While another compulsion urged him to encourage submissive behaviour in his only child. Yes, something didn’t add up, and that irked the Dark Lord very much.

* * *

He couldn’t be sure, but Tobias Snape had reminded him of a set of portraits he had found in an Italian villa in his early 20s – which showed the infamous Count of Monte Christo – Edmond Dantes and his wife Haydée a few months after their marriage. The Dark Lord had bought the Villa, quite cheap to his surprise, but according to the real estate agent, the family had faced the unexpected loss of their firstborn son during the summer of 1910 - the child had been abducted by old enemies of the family and the Count and his wife had been poisoned by said enemies during the Yule Ball 1910 – a true tragedy.

Nobody could say what happened to their son, whose name was lost in history, but his parents, who had both been magical had cleverly secured their wealth and ensured that only a member of their bloodline would be able to claim it.

 

Edmond Dantes had pledged his family to the service of the Goddess Nemesis, and vowed to become one of her avengers, as would it be the obligation for any child of his bloodline.

 

Had someone taken the child and brought it to a different time? This mystery had fascinated the young Tom Riddle, because for him Edmond Dantes was a hero. He succeeded on his own, after spending over 15 years in prison. Found a huge treasure and helpful allies, as he planned and executed his revenge.

 

Saving Ali Pasha’s daughter Haydée and fall in love with the young brilliant woman helped to sooth his heart. Together they had been a true force to be reckoned with, cunning, lethal and beautiful - the perfect Slytherin couple. This would have been the sort of people, who Voldemort could have consider to be worthy to be his parents. Both had been magical – Haydée had even been a pureblood, while Edmond Dantes had been a half-blood.

* * *

Tom went to the apparition point, it was time for his appointment at the bank. This meeting was one of the most important of his life. Only if he could convince the Goblins, that he was the best choice for the Slytherin Lordship, would they allow him to stake his claim on the title.


	4. Testing for the Slytherin Lordship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort faced one of his biggest challengs in his life - the test for the Slytherin Lordship - will he pass - or will he fail and lose Severus forever? And who is the mysterious man, who wants to talk with him after the test, and lurking in the shadows as the young Lord met his account manager?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/15/6e/1c/156e1c71f91640bede194fd369a66e07.jpg (Thanatos Ores aka Death) - Picture 1
> 
> http://lovesickcorrectiveapparel.com/images/restraints/cuffs/Cuffs3.jpg - Picture 2
> 
> https://cdn.notonthehighstreet.com/fs/8f/88/a5b5-8ca2-4ee3-87c7-220d7c072826/original_men-s-personalised-script-reverse-denim-sleep-mask.jpg - Picture 3
> 
> https://www.ancient-symbols.com/images/symbol-directory/gordian-knot-dragon-silver.jpg - Picture 4

_**Testing for the Slytherin Lordship** _

 

At 12.00 o’ clock Tom Marvolo Slytherin entered Gringotts in Diagon Alley. He had asked for a meeting with Ironclaw regarding his right on the Slytherin Lordship and had been told to come at noon to the bank.

 

Before he went to Gringotts he had retrieved the Gaunt-Peverell-ring from the Shack in Little Hangleton, and cleared if from all curses. He knew that he had to prove his worthiness for certain titles, but Voldemort had to admit, it would be a genius stroke, should he be able to claim the Peverell Lordship on top of Slytherin, too. Especially as this would meant, that the Potters would lose the majority of their wealth, and could only keep a small amount of the original vaults for themselves.

* * *

They were allowed to keep the family vault with the priceless heirlooms, the trust vault for their heir – _**James Charlus Potter**_ – the dowry vaults of Euphemia and Dorea, and of course the personal vaults of Charlus and Fleamont Potter. The rest of the vaults – 12 vaults in total would be annihilated into the Peverell vaults, all vault keys, who were in rotation would be automatically destroyed and anyone, who tried to use one of the vaults without the explicit permission of the new owner would be tried for theft and be forced to pay the taken sum back to the last knut, if they do not want to face Goblin justice.

 

An added bonus, this would hurt the old coot immensely. Therefore, Voldemort didn’t have any problems at all to give up a priceless artefact, if the true prize would be having Severus back at his side for the rest of eternity. A lover, who would love him so devotely, that he wouldn’t ever consider leaving him again.

 

He knew that he had made a right mess out of their relationship in the original timeline, this was one of the reasons, that had cost him Severus’ love in the other timeline. But now he was wiser and he knew what he wanted to do in his life. Although, he smirked triumphantly, those 3 Moirai had given him green light to kill not only Lily Evans and Albus Dumbledore, but anyone else on the light side, who could endanger his young vulnerable lover.

* * *

Thanatos aka LORD DEATH had been called earlier to the bank, he had been pleasantly surprised that one of the holder of his hallows would be willing to give it back. To made it even more interesting, this was the current Dark Lord, who had once being so lost within his madness and into the blackest and evillest of magick, that he even begun creating horcruxes.

However thanks to the use of an arcane ritual all horcruxes had been destroyed, the Dark Lord regained his sanity. And if you could believe the rumours, then he had used the ritual to return to a time, where it would be possible to win his wayward young lover back. A young man, who had once been the sole focus of the Dark Lord. For whom he was willing to destroy the world, just to see him smile at him.

 

That he had even been able to get rid of the compulsion and the hidden madness, which had been caused by Dumbledore, showed that destiny had chosen her champion wisely. Should all went well, than it shouldn’t be any hardship to allow him a future with his young virile lover, but support him in his quest of getting rid of a meddling old coot, who had almost managed it to destroy magick and to let them all be discovered by muggles.

 

Thanatos wanted to talk with the young man, learning his reasons for shying back from his self-destructing path and should it be possible giving him guidance for better decisions.

* * *

“Please take a seat, Lord Peverell.”, smirked Ironclaw, who had already Thanatos well hidden in his office.

 

“Excuse me, I’d have no right to this title, yet. As I do not have to face the necessary challenges to prove my worthiness.”, replied Voldemort baffled.

 

“In that point, you have erred, Lord Peverell. The Peverell Lordship is bound to the bloodlines of the 3 legendary Peverell-brothers: Cadmus, Antioch and Ignotus Peverell, but the stipulation is completely different as it is the case by the other ancient bloodlines. Let me explain it to you, Lord Peverell.”, began Ironclaw amused.

 

“I would appreciate it, Ironclaw. Please continue.”, said Voldemort politely as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“As you may have learned in History of Magic or through the fairy tales by Beedle the Bard, the 3 brothers had been ingenious enough to tricked Death and got rewarded with the death stick – a legendary wand, the resurrection stone and Death’s own cloak, which would made his wearer invisible even to Death himself. The eldest brother got murdered in his sleep, the wand stolen and thereby the cause of a very bloody history until the days of Grindelwald himself. The second brother left his heirs the resurrection stone, the stone that had been a part of your family ring, as one of Cadmus’ children married a Gaunt. The youngest brother, who had won Death’s cloak was married and one of his daughters married a member of the Potter Family. Contrary to the usual inheritance rule, the cloak was only handed over to the youngest child, in honour of Ignotus, who had been the youngest of the 3 brothers.”, explained Ironclaw.

 

“I hadn’t known that I was related to those 3 infamous legendary brothers, Ironclaw. Unfortunately due to my own origins, I hadn’t had many chances to learn much about my family history. Without the help of two of my best friends during my Hogwarts’ years, I wouldn’t even had ever consider it to claim the Slytherin Lordship. Myrtle’s death was a tragic accident, and yes I did frame Hagrid for it for personal reasons. He didn’t seem to care about endangering anyone of use to his pets. And Headmaster Dippet had already put him on probation, as Myrtle encounter the Basilisk.”

 

“It was my fault, normally I had warded the bathroom, but this time I had forgotten it as I talked with the Basilisk by the sink in the back of the room. There had been rumours that, if no culprit could be found they would closed the school forever. I would have been homeless and without the access to a vault, I wouldn’t stand a chance. Add to this that the great war still happened and bombs had been dropped on London. We would have been killed instantly. As I had encountered the Basilisk and he recognised me as heir of Slytherin, did I wanted to test his powers. She had explained to me, that she could use a weaker form of her glare, with the help of special lids over her eye, and she would only petrify people. Together we chose some m-muggleborns, who had bullied firsties from Slytherin House and escaped their justified punishments because of Dumbledore. But after learning that he had a pet Acromantula, I couldn’t keep silent any longer. Hagrid may be a good soul, but he isn’t able to understand the difference between himself and other weaker humans. Nor did he understand the danger of his pets, should they encounter anyone else. He had to go, and this was the only way, but I had send with the help of my friends a message to Newt Scamander, who agreed to take Hagrid in as his new apprentice.”, answered Voldemort sincerely.

 

“However, as a young man had won my heart, and I hope to court him successfully, I had vowed to do _**anything**_ in my power to grant him happiness at my side. For Severus Snape did I now return to this time, but I have sacrificed my old plans, which would have only cost me my sanity, and my partner in the end.”, added Lord Voldemort after a short pause.

 

“In other words, you have learned from past mistakes, Lord Peverell.”, remarked Ironclaw amused.

 

“Indeed. I would do anything in my powers to win my young lover and to ensure that he will never be leaving me. Without him my life would be useless.”, proclaimed Voldemort enthusiastically.

 

“Let me tell you about your test, Lord Peverell. It is called Snake pit, we will bound your magic with special cuffs behind your back and a blindfold, the only gift which will not be bound is your Parselmouth gift, as you will need this to pass your test. It will be dark and filled with snakes of every kind, we even have some very rare species in it. You have to pass the room, while asking the snakes to let you pass, without being able to see them nor being able to use anything to keep you from falling. Should you manage to reach the other door, you will be asked a riddle, which you will have to solve. Only then will you be allowed to leave the room again. Now, are you up to the challenge, Lord Peverell?”, asked Ironclaw.

* * *

Thanatos, still hidden in the shadows, leaned forward, he was interested to hear Voldemort’s decision.

 

“I am willing to face this test, Ironclaw. However should I fail and die, then I have willed the contents of my vault to **_Severus Snape_ _,_** this is true for all my estates as well. He should have full rights to them after reaching his majority.”, replied Voldemort as he placed his wand on the desk and stood up, waiting to be cuffed and blindfolded.

 

“So be it, Lord Peverell. Should you pass it, then one of the tellers will bring you back to this office, as one of our oldest clients wanted to speak with you personally.”, remarked Ironclaw ominous.

* * *

As ordered, laid Voldemort his wand in a special casket, that had been brought to Ironclaw’s desk and was secured by the own magical signature of the Goblin. He showed the young Lord the items, which would be needed for the test itself, before Voldemort calmed himself down and handed his wand over to the older Goblin. Afterwards he stood up and laid his hand behind his back, as he waited on the next part of his test. Now there was no turning back, he would either pass the test or fail. Something he didn’t even want to think about it.

 

With quick motions, did Ironclaw cuffed the young Dark Lord, he affixed the blindfold over the dark eyes, before leading the blind and magically bound man to the door for his test. Because of Thanatos’ presence, not even the unguarded look of a Basilisk would kill or petrify the Goblin, even when they housed one of the eldest Basilisks in the whole magical world. Once hatched by Salazar Slytherin and handed over as a sign of his alliance with the Goblin Nation. The other Basilisk kept Slytherin well hidden at school, it should have been the last defense, should once again witch hunter try to exterminate all Magical Beings.

* * *

 

The many rumours about Salazar Slytherin were wrong, he may not like muggleborns overly much, he was a child of his area, lost many members of his family to the witch hunts, and even more of his most promising students, which was the reason, why he wanted to keep muggleborns and purebloods separated. They weren’t on the same literacy level and it wasn’t fair to demand that the more experienced students have to be held back over and over, just because muggleborns aren’t able to read and write.

 

Unfortunately the other 3 founders didn’t care for his reasoning, and as he left the school to look for the unexplained absence of one of his brightest students – a muggle-raised orphan, he found only a dead stabbed body, in his rage he killed the whole village, except the few squibs who had found sanctuary in its walls and buried the 12-year old boy under a Birch tree – the favourite plant of his late apprentice.

 

Salazar retired far away from Scotland, bitter from his own experiences, did he craft plans, to finally separate both worlds and creating an oath for all magical beings, which had to be sworn as soon as they reach their majority. It should force them to pick one of those two worlds, and after making a decision, it was irrefutable.

* * *

Voldemort had been led in the snake pit, it was time for his lordship test. Alone in the dark with dozens of snakes of every kind, without his magic had he prove his worthiness for the Slytherin Lordship. The Dark Lord breathed slowly in and out. He recalled once more, why he was willing to undergo this test. He wanted to prove his worthiness for being Slytherin’s heir. But that wasn’t all of it, no should he be able to pass, then he wouldn’t even get one of the most important Lordships of Magical Britain, but it enables him to secure a better future for his beloved young lover Severus Snape.

 

Hopefully, the strange lady, who had taken him away from his home, would allow any contact between Voldemort and Severus. He had been returned to the past for getting a new chance with his beloved. And he was willing to do anything to made his dream come true.

 

He was honest with himself, as soon as possible he would take Severus from Hogwarts, the school wasn’t safe enough for Severus. Dumbledore would ignore anything his golden Gryffindors do, and Lily Evans was another factor, which made this school undesirable in Voldemort’s eyes.

 

Instead, he would kept Severus on one of his estates, with the best tutors, money could buy, after they had proven that they’re worthy of their titles and masteries. He wouldn’t let anyone near his little prince. With the correct tutors, Severus could graduate much earlier. And then focus on his plans for his future. Yes, Severus would be an excellent Potions Master, and with Voldemort’s support, he would even be able to gain his Potions Mastery much earlier as in the original timeline.

 

Tobias Snape – Severus’ father, he would need to heal him, something wasn’t right with him. Could he be magical, his similarity to Edmond Dantes and his wife Haydée was strikingly. Hopefully this test allow him to find a cure for the man. Voldemort was only glad, that the man in his intoxicated state didn’t manage to rape Severus. The strange woman had rescued him in the last moment.

* * *

The young Lord hadn’t even taken more than two steps has hissing stopped him. One hoarse hissing, reminded him of the Basilisk in Hogwarts. He had missed the old female basilisk, he had liked to talk with her. She had him treated like a young hatchling, and they didn’t meant any harm. The muggleborns who had been found petrified had all been paid well for their participation in this little ruse. 10 Galleons for getting petrified and taking a potion, which would prevent anyone from stealing their memory for this incident.

 

Unfortunately Myrtle Warren had him surprised in the bathroom. Normally Tom had checked the bathroom and laid a ward, so that nobody would enter the bathroom for the next 30 minutes as he held his little chat with the Basilisk. He couldn’t even say more than 30 years later, why he had forgotten it on that fateful day, but it was too late for crying about the unfairness of life. He could only try to not repeat such graves mistakes ever again.

 

Severus was his chance for a better future, and he wouldn’t let this shy, precious boy slipping away from his grasp. Not even if that meant to hid him from the world, and then manipulate – er, convince him that Voldemort knows it best.

 

Slowly, very slowly crossed Voldemort the huge room, none of the snakes was willing to let him pass easily. He needed patience, staying polite and do not lose his temper, if they made fun of him, for stumbling around in the dark, completely helpless. Until he had to face the basilisk, who smelled his sibling on Voldemort’s scent.

* * *

Therefore the dark lord had to explain, how he met the other basilisk and what happened at the school during his school days. He even had to tell him about his future mate, as the basilisk realised the unknown scent on Voldemort’s robes.

 

“ _Is he your mate, young hatchling?”, hissed the basilisk as he coiled around Voldemort, to keep him from walking further._

 

“ _Yes, I know that he is my destined mate, but he is still young, not even 15 summers old. I want to keep him safe and give him anything he ever wished to have.”, hissed Voldemort back._

 

“ _I want to meet him, bring him to us, the next time you come to this location.”, ordered the basilisk._

 

“ _That’s to dangerous, I do not think that he shared our gift. I won’t endanger my Severus.”, refused Tom angrily._

 

“ _Silly hatchling, we basilisks have certain protections – a special lid for our eyes, to prevent unwanted deaths or petrification. Bring the boy to us, so that we could bless your future consort.”, chuckled the ancient Basilisk._

 

“ _Give me your word, that you won’t harm him. Severus means everything to me.”, begged Tom._

 

“ _On my honour as Salazar’s guardian, your mate will not come to harm in our midst.”, declared the ancient basilisk solemnly._

 

“ _I will bring my little prince to you, as soon as possible. Thank you for this kind offer.”, replied Voldemort and bowed deeply in front of the ancient snake, who let him free of his coils._

* * *

After reaching the door, that would lead outside a hoarse voice whispered threateningly:

 

“Puny Mortal, are your willing to listen to our riddle, or will you waste your last breath in this sacred halls?”

 

“I’m ready, please give me your riddle.”, answered Tom politely, as he braced himself. This was it, he couldn’t – no he wouldn’t fail. This was the first step to secure Severus as his future life-partner. He would pass the test and then keep his little prince safe.

 

“ _ **What am I?**_

_**I’m ancient and can be found in different cultures around the globe.** _

_**Angering me, is a certain way to die!** _

_**Many people have I taken their last hope.** _

_**It is said that I’m able to bite myself out of spite,** _

_**Powerful emotions can I ignite.** _

_**Many secrets have I hide in my long life.** _

_**And often I was the reason for strife.** _

_**I’m a symbol.** _

_**Are you able to discover me nimble?”** _

* * *

 

Tom hesitated, he felt that he knew the answer, it had to do something with snakes, yes – it could only be this. He prayed silently that he hadn’t gotten it wrong and stated confidently:

 

"You’re Ouroboros, the snake, who is known as symbol for eternity and for biting its own tail. You can be found all around the globe, be it Egypt, Greek or even Southern America.”

 

“Correct, young Master.”, hissed the disembodied voice, and only a few seconds later felt Tom a cool metallic chain around his neck as the door swung open to let him pass.

 

“Farewell, Lord Slytherin. May your enemies tremble in front of your greatness.”, hissed the disembodied voice, as Tom stumbled into the light. 

* * *

He had done it, from now on he would be known as Marvolo Thomaso Slytherin-Peverell – Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin – and of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. It would be his goal, that Severus’ grandfather Lord Augustus Prince will accept Severus as his heir, so that Severus had the chance to add Prince to his legal names, but in the end the decision lay with the stubborn head of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince.

 

He needed something to eat and to drink, before facing his next challenges. Hopefully this amulet would help to cure Tobias Snape and maybe it would be able to remove all blocks from his body. Should this work, then Tom could use it as another courting gift for his beloved. Ah, how he yearned for another kiss of those innocent lips. His little prince blushed so prettily, and nobody had the right to see him like this, besides Lord Voldemort. Severus belonged to him – and anyone who tried to take him away will pay for this audacity with his life.

 


	5. Meeting Thanatos – becoming a member of the Ores’ clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Thanatos(Death) meets officially at Gringotts. At the same time Nemesis brought Severus to her family home. How will the rest of the family react on the teenager? And will Severus be able to understand the changes of the last 24 hours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay... this had taken a few months longer as I had it originally planned... writer's block is really annoying most of the times... ;/
> 
> Still, I'm looking forward to your comments, and I do hope you enjoy the pictures of Severus' adoptive family... XD
> 
> Picture 1: Phobetor Ores - https://i.pinimg.com/236x/13/17/cc/1317cc7aa3e1064fbe5b1bce1dfe0f1b--oded-fehr-the-mummy.jpg
> 
> Picture 2: Eris Ores - https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/charmed/images/9/90/Evil_Phoebe.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130323151858
> 
> Picture 3: Nyx Ores - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/61/17/15/611715ab0d42b25dfed32f17933b2832.jpg
> 
> Picture 4: Erebos Ores - https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dracula/images/f/fc/Christopher_Lee.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121130015716
> 
> Picture 5: Thanatos Ores - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/15/6e/1c/156e1c71f91640bede194fd369a66e07.jpg
> 
> Picture 6: Nemesis Ores - http://i11.tinypic.com/2naqrf5.jpg

_**Meeting Thanatos – becoming a member of the Ores’ clan** _

 

Tom had been led back Ironclaw’s office and freed from cuffs and blindfold, before he was able to hold his wand once more in his hands. Refreshments were offered and he had been inquired about his experiences during the test. Answering politely while still wondering, what would happen next, Tom had been surprised to hear the suggestion he should tell Ironclaw more about Severus Snape.

 

Since first meeting a Gringotts Goblin Tom knew not to get on their bad side, but Severus belonged to him. Reluctantly did he share the barest of facts with Ironclaw, still not knowing that a third party observed them from the shadows.

 

Asked about his interest in the teenager, Voldemort had openly admitted he had been smitten after seeing Severus the first time in Yule 1972 in the Malfoy Library. Lucius and Severus had been in the room, where Lucius gave the younger boy etiquette lessons. After hearing his name and the name of his mother the Slytherin heir had ordered his elves to look for an old marriage contract between the House of Prince and the House of Slytherin. Originally it had been between the House of Black and the House of Prince – a marriage contract for Marius Black and Eileen Prince.

* * *

 

“And why did you have it, Lord Peverell?”, asked Ironclaw. He had been instructed by Thanatos to inquired certain information.

 

“I had once saved Marius Black’s life as we were part of a classical fox hunt in the Summer of 1955. I had been invited by Orion and Cygnus Black to the hunt. We were on our own far away from the group hunting a red fox as Marius’ horse shied back, bitten by an adder, he threatened to fall and as we had been much too close to an abyss he would have broken his neck. Luckily I was able to grab his reigns and led his horse away from the danger.”

 

“Honour demanded a recompensation and Marius had only been diagnosed as a squib after surviving dragon pox in the same month. This was his last chance to be with his cousins, as Walburga and Druella demanding him to cut all contacts to them for losing his magic. Lord Arcturus had been ashamed that one of his own would lose his magical powers as the result of an epidemic sickness, nevertheless he had arranged that Marius would be tutored in muggle subjects and gets an appanage to live comfortably for the rest of his life.”

 

“Eileen had disappeared on the day of their bonding, but it didn’t take long that rumour starts to fly — especially on the newly ordered family tapestry which showed both families Prince and Black, that Eileen had born a magical child. As the law demands it, this child would belong to the shunned party. But none of them had been able to find her, Lord Prince disowned her, but not the newborn boy. And since Marius had long ago set his eyes on another squib-girl that had helped him to adjust to a magic-less life he had no need any longer for the contract and offered it to me as cancellation of the life debt. I accepted it graciously and Magick accepted our trade and changed the names of the parties accordingly. Still we couldn’t find hide or hair from her family, not until Severus started Hogwarts and had been sorted into Slytherin.”, explained Tom calmly.

 

“How did you react on seeing the young Master Snape, Lord Peverell?”, asked Ironclaw.

 

“My magic started to sing, I knew at once, that Severus **is the one for me**. The contract was helpful a few years later to establish a relationship between us, and learning about his dismal home life and his daily hardships at Hogwarts, well – I wanted to keep him safe. I respected most of his boundaries, even if I can’t condone certain friendships. At the moment, I have refrained from going to the point past no return. I haven’t had intercourse with him, yet. A few hand-jobs and oral sex to show him, there is nothing to fear, but nothing more. I wanted to wait, until he is 16 years old and he consented to it. Severus means the world to me and I wouldn’t hesitate to destroy it, should he asked for it.”, added Voldemort vehemently.

 

“Anything else, young Master Peverell?”, inquired Ironclaw amused.

 

“Indeed, soon after my first kiss with Severus, I had been able to conjure a corporeal patronus.”, smirked Voldemort.

 

“Interesting, but a **dark wizard** should be unable to conjure _such light charms_ , according to a certain old coot.”, replied Ironclaw.

 

“That’s a lie, we can have happy memories as well as other people, but we’re different and I have no problem with being a dark wizard. But I have a serious problem having my young fiancé in any vicinity to the old coot. It is _too dangerous_ for Severus to remain at Hogwarts. The past four years he had been harassed practically daily, his belongings and homework had been destroyed, four Gryffindor bullied him for being a poor half-blood in Slytherin — the son of a blood traitor — and the staff didn’t intervene even once for his benefits. No more, I have rather educated him with the best private tutors, that money could buy, as letting him being endangered only a single day more.”, growled Voldemort.

* * *

 

“Would you please wait for a moment, I have a customer who wanted to meet you, Lord Slytherin?”, asked Ironclaw as he gestured for Thanatos to take his seat at his side.

 

Tom looked up and paled drastically. Of course he heard rumours, but that was nothing to see in the flesh – Thanatos Ores – or better known as DEATH, sitting smirkingly at his latest victim.

 

“Well met, young Lord Slytherin-Peverell. You can count yourself lucky, that you had taken it upon yourself to rectify certain grave mistakes. Otherwise I would have enjoyed hunting you down personally and made you suffer for your folly for millennia. And I can be _extremely_ patient.” smirked Thanatos viciously.

 

“Does that mean you want to still punish me for my youthful mistakes, my Lord DEATH?”, inquired Tom trembling.

 

“Depends, the boy you have mentioned in your informative tête-à-tête, could you describe the woman, who took him away?”, wanted Thanatos to know.

 

“She called herself Nemesis Ores, Sir. Do you know her, Sir?”, replied Tom warily.

 

“Maybe. Tell me more about it, Tom.”, ordered Thanatos.

 

Tom obeyed, what else should he do, when being ordered by a deity, who could still crush him like a fly for his past idiocy. He reported everything that happened today, including his gift for Severus. Thanatos listened, encouraged him to tell more and the Dark Lord obeyed without second thought. It was really freeing to speak about this with someone, who had only your best interests in mind.

* * *

In the meantime had Nemesis reached her goal – the estate of her father, Erebos Ores, well-hidden in the Lake District. With ease carrying the lithe body of her new ward in the house, the young woman didn’t care about anything except ensuring Severus’ safety. Should they needed answers or information they could also be gathered at a better time, when her young ward would be awaken once more.

* * *

In the comfortable lounge were already waiting her sister Eris, her brother Phobetor and her father Erebos. All of them were stunned to see her carrying a young man into their living area, who had an uncanny resemblance to their late half-brother Liir Ores.

 

Her mother Nyx Ores still lived on Stormland as one of the most valued member of the High Council. Her parents had separated decades ago, but still kept a friendly and harmonious relationship. They had even together decided to looked for new partners with the blessing of the ex-partner.

 

Nyx had been offering her support and compassion after the murder of his young wife and the abduction of his youngest son Liir. The teenager had been kept imprisoned and enslaved by a ruthless merchant, who was active as a human trafficker, before deciding to drug Liir with deathly consequences.

* * *

 

Unfortunately for the family, Lilith – an old enemy of the clan had been one of the first at the site and ensured that Liir would be punished mercilessly. With bound magic and abilities and brought after a fake trial to the icy prison in the Antarctica, his fate was sealed. He had succumbed a few weeks ago – on the 9th December 1974 to pneumonia. He had been 14 years old at the time of his death – born on the 9th December 1960 in Vienna/Austria.

 

Lilith had once set her eyes on the males of the Ores clan, but had been politely rejected by Erebos, Thanatos & Phobetor, she wasn’t their type of woman. Therefore the infuriated female demon had sworn revenge. Liir’s abduction and the death of his mother had been caused by her manipulations

 

The only reason for her continuing survival had been due to the fact, that Nyx didn’t know about Lilith’s advances to her ex-partner and to any of her sons. Otherwise she wouldn’t not only had learned to fear Nyx, but probably ended up dead. There was a reason, why nobody in his right mind would dare to aggravate Nyx. And Zeus feared the goddess, much to the amusement of her ex-partner and their children.

* * *

 

“Why did you bring a stranger to us, child?”, asked Erebos warily.

 

“I’m not sure, if he is a stranger, father. My magic sung out, as I encountered him for the first time. Somehow we’re connected. And I had to rescue him from a muggle. It could be his sire, but I’m not so sure about that. Something was wrong with him, even as he tried to sexually assault the teenager.”, explained Nemesis.

 

She handed the letter over to her father and watched him closely.

 

Erebos sighed, he shouldn’t be surprised about the evilness and depravity. But how much must a mother hate her own child to plot the downfall of husband and child? Not only had she systematically destroyed their relationship, now she has gone even a step farther and developed a potion, that would force the man to attack his own flesh and blood sexually, before selling him to other men for a bit of cash.

 

A nod to Eris, and she used a scan on the unconscious teenager, gasping loudly, before turning her face to her family. What could be the reason for that? She breathed in and out a few times before sharing the unexpected news.

 

“He is a male bearer, father. And according to the token around his neck, already being courted by another party. Can we adopt him, you know how corrupt the government is, should they figure it out, it wouldn’t bode well for him, Sir.”, asked Eris.

 

“Phobetor, any reasons against making him one of us?”, inquired Erebos, he had always allowed his children to speak openly. It had helped them through a few crisis quite well.

 

“Not at all, Sir. He could be one of us, with that colouring. And we could protect him even better, than any of those mortals. Should we wait on Thanatos and asked him, too?”, replied Phobetor.

 

“No need for that.”, answered the Thestral patronus of Thanatos, which caused a sneer by his siblings. “Sorry, not sorry for that stunt. I’m still at Gringotts, we have a new Lord Slytherin-Peverell. A worthy candidate, who had not only given back his part of the Hallows, but passed the test for the Slytherin Lordship. It seems that he has a crush on your guest. At least he is very eager to kept him safe no matter the cost. The old coot had tried to use him as reason for another civil war on British soil. Even involved Horcruxes into his latest schemes. Therefore I will stay a bit longer and offering him my guidance.”, informed them Thanatos amused.

 

“Thanatos, you are needed with us, for an adoption ritual. Eris, summon your mother. Otherwise it wouldn’t be accepted. Phobetor fetch a blood-adoption potion from the lab. We will do it in 2 steps. Firstly to honour our roots, and secondly the wizarding way.”, decided Erebos calmly.

 

“As you wish, Father. I just need to postpone the meeting and suggest a new date, shouldn’t be too hard. It seems that the Moirai have challenged my young ward should he want to rescue Severus from a bad fate. I’m sure he will hand me a copy of their encounter, so that we can watch it together.”, agreed Thanatos.

* * *

 

He turned around and told them, that he had to cut it short for familial reasons. As a sign of his goodwill Tom should hand over the copy of his encounter with the Moirai. He did it without any hesitation, before returning to his Manor, where he had to arrange the burial for Eileen.

 

Nyx had been summoned by her daughter and followed promptly, she knew just too well that none of her family would call her without a very good reason. Erebos had in the meantime carefully hoisted Severus into his arms and carried him to the ritual room. Stripping him from his clothes, he laid him on the altar, while Nemesis and Eris started to burning the incense and starting the chant for family and blessings.

 

A silver light had filled the room, as Phobetor and Thanatos arrived on time. On Erebos’ command all of them cut their hands and let 7 drops of their blood fall into the potion, before healing their wounds and handing it over to Erebos, who shook it harshly to mix the content and the blood.

* * *

 

Severus had opened his eyes, not quite sure, where he was, the last he remembered had been his father trying to… no, he refused to relive it again. The teenager gasped, as he realised that he lay naked on a basalt altar and 6 powerful persons surrounded him. He felt the power and the magic electrifying the air in the room.

 

Before he could even utter any protest all of them touched softly parts of his body, and resting their hands on it. Nyx pressed her right hand against his temple, Erebos touched his cheek. Thanatos and Phobetor touched his arms, while Eris and Nemesis carefully touched his bare legs.

 

“Trust in me, my boy. We don’t want to harm you. You will become one of us, flesh of my flesh, son of my blood and heart. From this day on you will be my child, you will gain a new mother, a new father and siblings, who will be there for you until the end of time. Your battles are our battles. Your joy is our joy, and you will be never again alone and unloved.”, chanted Erebos, while his gaze never left Severus’ dark eyes.

 

“Yes, please. I accept it.”, agreed Severus as if he was in trance – a quick cut on his cheek, and 7 drops of Severus’ blood dropped into the potion, once more Erebos mixed it, before handing it over to his wife.

 

Nyx helped Severus to sit up, before feeding him the potion. The silver light glowed even stronger, before it entered all of them. And slightly Severus’ features changed to adapt better to his new family.

* * *

 

Since the ritual used a lot of energy, none of them were surprised as Severus fainted again. A non-verbal spell from Nyx clothed him into a pair of dark silk pyjamas. She would carry him to his new room and guarded his sleep.

 

From this day on Severus had become a member of the Ores clan and woe them, who dared to harm Severus ever again. A lesson that not only Dumbledore would have to learn, but also a certain group of thugs, commonly known as the Marauders.


	6. James & Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take a closer look at James Potter & Lily Evans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of "Dub-con", "Non-con" - attempted suicide in the *dreams*
> 
> Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans and James Potter are really in need of a mind healer and have to be locked away with their magic bound from anyone else...
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a9/61/92/a96192033caa9df780cc021fda0b4dca.jpg (Picture 1: Lily Evans)
> 
> https://farm9.staticflickr.com/8743/16636008979_ba38a22a3b_b.jpg (Picture 2: James Charlus Potter)

_**Chapter 6 - James & Lily** _

 

James Potter was a spoiled brat and a creepy rich stalker. He didn’t think twice before harassing others, and if he wants to own something, than he felt justified to make his dreams come true.

 

Luckily for James’ image, nobody of his peers or his best friends knew his deepest and darkest secrets. It’s true James had a crush, or better he was obsessed with another student of his year – but it wasn’t Lily Evans as the rest of the school wrongly assumed. No, Potter had the hots for the shy Slytherin Severus Snape.

 

Unfortunately he won’t even allow James to convince him that it would be for the best, if they would unite their families. Therefore James had developed a Plan B – making Severus’ life at Hogwarts a living hell, until he submits to anything James wanted to do with him. It was just too bad, that his elusive serpent had proven himself as being extremely stubborn.

 

James had grudgingly being satisfied with watching Severus’ eyes narrowed in anger at another of their cruel pranks. Always imaging how much more fire would be in them, when he finally claimed his little serpent. He would succeed, after all he was a Potter and a Potter gets always, what his heart desires.

 

Maybe it was time to create a life debt between them. As this would allow James to demand _**anything**_ from Severus. Forcing Severus into a marriage with him, that contained a fidelity clause would really made his day. It doesn’t matter if Severus disliked it, he belongs to James, and the Gryffindor would ensure that his desires will be satisfied.

 

Pursuing Lily served only as a means to an end. As if James would even sully himself with a mudblood. No, he wants Severus and he will have him, no matter the cost. Therefore the sneaky Gryffindor planned to steal Severus’ medical file, the next time he would visit his beloved Godfather Albus during the summer holidays.

* * *

 

The Potions company that his late grandfather had founded and nowadays being in the hands of his Uncle Charlus – the twin of his own father – had flourished even more in the care of the former hit wizard. It wasn’t unusual for James to fill regularly his pockets with rare potions and ingredients. Charlus had spoiled him even more than his own parents.

 

Severus lives for Potions, maybe someone should offer him an intership with their company, which had been named after their most important product Sleekeazy. James only need to lure his elusive serpent for a job interview on the premise. Ambushing him from behind, and claiming him, before Severus had a chance to protest against this treatment.

 

He would not only snog Severus, but also suck him off, and before the Slytherin would have been able to refuse him, using a chant, which he had found in his godfather’s hidden books for claiming unwilling partners. Or he could use one of the illegal enslavement potions. The more evil ones would be stay activated until the birth of an heir, and then it would be too late, as the enforced submission to a Master would be permanent. He would enjoy to have Severus at his mercy without any chance of escape, and he was ruthless enough to do _**anything**_ in his powers to make this happen.

* * *

 

The Gryffindor felt himself going hard, just at the thought of having Severus Snape on his knees, while he thrust his own dick again and again in the sinful mouth of his snake. Looking down, he realised, that he had first to take care of this little problem. Sneaking into the shadows behind Flourish and Blotts, James didn’t hesitate any longer to free his prick from his trousers and masturbate in public. The thrill of getting caught, made the teenager speeding up, while he moaned the name of his obsession. Imaging Severus kneeling on the rough pavement, eyes blown wide with lust, hands tied behind his back with James tie, as he could only accept James’ cock and suck him off, while James fucked the Slytherin’s face. “Yeah, that’s it, baby. You can do it, Swallow it all, Sevvy. There is still more for you, be a good boy for your Daddy.”, groaned James as he exploded with a yell.

 

He vanished the fresh cum and cleaned his clothes, before once more tucking his soft prick back into his trousers. Soon, he will made this fantasy come true. James didn’t doubt it at all. Should it be necessary a short talk with his godfather, and Severus would be forced to share quarters with the brash Gryffindor. Quarters, which would be charmed to only obey James’ commands. Wouldn’t that be nice? He could practically see it with his inner eye.

* * *

 

_Severus lay naked and bound on the big bed in the middle of their shared quarters, trembling in fear, as a highly aroused James strips slowly, never letting his gaze wanders away from his prey. The quarters were sealed and deep within Gryffindor territory, nobody would be able to disturb them, before the deed was done._

 

“ _Scared, Sevvy? Don’t worry, soon you will realise that there is no reason to be scared, pet. Just submitting to me and doing anything I demand of you. I will claim you, shoving my prick down your throat and up your tight arse, while ensuring that nobody can taint you ever again, baby. You will be mine for the rest of our natural lives and if I get my will, then you will be carrying my babies, Sevvy.”, laughed James as he straddled the bound body of the unlucky Slytherin._

 

_He chuckled as he bend down to finally taste his prize. Deeply inhaling Severus’ unique taste, the Gryffindor didn’t wait, before he rubbed their erections together. During the last few years James had enough experiences collected how to arouse anyone – even against their will – within seconds._

 

“ _What a shame, that even your own body betrays you and will be bend to my will, Sevvy. Hush, there is no need to cry. After tonight, nobody can take you away from me. The whole world will know that I have claimed you, and the only cock, that ever explored your tight hole, will be mine, Sevvy. I can’t wait until I have you round with my children. Yes, you will be glowing with each new pregnancy and you will give me as many children as I wish to have, baby. Until you have forgotten that a world exists outside our shared quarters.”, smirked James as he generously oiled his hard cock, hoisting Severus’ long legs over his toned shoulders, and thrust with one deep thrust inside the tight heat of his prisoner. This was pure bliss._

 

_Severus screamed, as he lost his virginity to his main tormentor, unfortunately this was just the start of his suffering. James started to chant in an old forgotten dialect to claim Severus as his submissive husband. His smirk grow even bigger as rings and collar appeared on the soiled bed covers. A clear sign that his ritual was a success._

 

_The Slytherin squirmed and tried to escape his destiny, but it was fruitless. James had ensured that he couldn’t escape him. He was much more heavier than the lithe Slytherin and the spells on their chambers ensured that not even magic would be able to aid Severus against his future husband and dominant Master._

 

_Taking the collar, he smirked again, before locking it around Severus’ pale neck. Nobody could remove it, except James. It had not only an obedience spell and compulsions embedded, but also a tracking charm and an instant portkey should James wished to once more holding his husband in his arms. Any escape as long as Severus would have to wear the collar – no chance at all._

* * *

 

James shook his head, as he returned from his daydream. This would be perfect. Another reason to ensure that his wishes came true. Poor Severus wouldn’t know what had hit him. He belonged to James, no matter how strong he protested against it. Oh, he would be so tight and if James gets his wish, then he would be the only one, who ever see the Slytherin coming undone.

 

He grinned, time to restock his potions, there was one for lucid dreams, only sold in Knockturn alley, but James had never really cared for rules. It would be so worth it. Checking his purse, yes, he still had enough to buy at least 2-3 big bottles full of the stuff – and maybe even time for venturing into one of the numerous sex shops for a few helpful equipment to tame his elusive serpent. He checked his pockets again, as always he had two vault keys with him, the key for his trust fund and a second one, that was linked to a Peverell vault, which he used for the bigger expenses.

 

Nobody in Knockturn Alley batted an eye about a minor entering a sex shop, why should they? Whether magical or muggle, teenagers tends to experiment during their teenage years. And James had deliberately chosen a sex shop, who even sold potions of any sort to their customers. Be it lube, lucid dreams, lust potions – you got practically anything that allows sexual pleasure.

 

The sex shop had a new line of lucid dreams potions and offered a secluded back room for testing the potion, an offer that appealed to James. Taking one of the smaller potions vials for testing, he walked very briskly into the back room, that automatically sealed itself off, until James would come out again.

 

Removing all of his clothes and shoes, the teenager lied naked and already aroused on the red silk bed sheets, the air was filled with incense and lust fumes, while he doused the potion in one go.

* * *

 

_James smirked, as he took in the lovely scene displayed in front of him. A playroom in a hidden, exclusive club, and in the middle of the room, blindfolded and chained at his mercy, his elusive serpent._

 

“ _You’re so lovely, baby. Oh, I could take you right here, but let’s warm you up a bit first, don’t you agree, Sevvy?”, whispered he into the ear of his prisoner as he caressed the trembling naked body._

 

“ _Don’t deny it! I can make you feel so good, baby. But for that you will have to give up this foolish defiance. You’re already mine – no matter how much you may fight and struggle against it. One word to my godfather, and you would be forced to live with me in a secluded part of the school, until I have tamed you.”_

 

_Severus shook his head, but the chains and the blindfold prevented any escape, much to James’ delight. But as he bend down to kiss the Slytherin again, he got hit by a strong stunning hex, and a lucky kick in his groin, before everything got blurry._

* * *

 

James woke up, having once more climaxed during the lucid dream, but his grin was even broader, yes – he would win, even if he should ensure that Severus wouldn’t be able to physically, mentally or even magically attack him, when he tried to successfully claiming the Slytherin. He would succeed, he was a Potter, and now it was time to reward himself with something that would show Magical Britain, how important James Charlus Potter is.

 

Since such a good idea deserved a reward, he walked whistling to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where he was going to buy the latest Nimbus – the _**Nimbus 1700** _. James would enjoy to made those slimy snakes eats his dust, as he crushed their team during the first match of the year. Maybe on that day, he would even manage to steal Severus away and claiming him, before anyone else would be able to get his paws on his delightful prize.

 

Too bad that James hadn’t realised that something had changed, but he would be very soon clued in about it. The spoiled Gryffindor would learn a very important lesson – life isn’t fair. Not that he would appreciated it.

* * *

 

Far away in Cokeworth Lily Evans enjoyed a lazy day with her parents. She had known that she was adopted, and that she was related to _the_ _Great Albus Dumbledore_ , but she had even been more thrilled, after Uncle Albus had given her a very important mission. Her adoptive parents had been squibs, who had been personally chosen by Uncle Albus to marry and to keep a close eye on the Snape family.

 

After she had befriended Severus, her uncle had praised her and bought her a reward, before giving her the next tasks. She should ensure that the shy and quiet boy would become dependant on her. That he had been sorted into Slytherin had been a disappointment, but for unknown reasons the compulsions on the Sorting Hat didn’t stuck during Severus’ sorting. Even then Lily had managed that Severus tried to stay away from most students, all according with Dumbledore’s plans.

 

Of course, Lily had realised that Severus tried to break her control over him. She had been too vocal in the defense of the Marauders, and even going so far as to leak some of his own crafted spells to them for a laugh. Needless to say her uncle had been displeased and demanded that she make amends.

 

He hadn’t been pleased to learn, that Severus received an invitation from the Malfoys – one of the darkest British families. Malfoy Manor didn’t allow Dumbledore easy access and who knows what they could do to prevent Dumbledore’s plans to succeed.

 

Not knowing why her uncle had made such a fuss about it, Lily had been shocked to learn, that Severus was one of the rare male bearer and had to study the old tomes first, before asking why this was so important? She still didn’t really understand it, only that the control over one of them would allow her uncle to improve the Magical world even more. That’s why it was important that he had to bound with the offspring of a light family, who is dependant on Dumbledore. Otherwise Dumbledore could lose his control over Magical Britain.

 

Asking why he didn’t just use compulsions or potions on Severus, had gotten her severely punished, did she think she was smarter than the great Albus Dumbledore? He needs the boy to stay pure and far away from any dark influence. Compulsions wouldn’t help him to reach his goal. Especially when the rumours are true and Lady Magic had protected her favourites with unknown spells, but Dumbledore wouldn’t risk his magic for that. Although he hadn’t had any problems to use scapegoats for that, but alerting his victim about his plans wouldn’t be helpful at all.

* * *

 

No, what he needed, was a contract willingly signed by the young man, ensuring that Albus Dumbledore would have absolute control over him, and then he would make it public, who Severus is, before using the boy to make his vision come true. It’s true that male bearer normally only have one mate, but there are spells and potions to take away those memories, and ensuring that many could bed them all for the Greater Good of course.

 

Dumbledore only needs to find those lost tomes, where the obscure potions had been described, which were needed to control male bearers. He would only have a connection to his brats, but not to those, who had sired them, unfortunately they had become quite rare and without them and the missing books about the rituals to subdue male bearers it was too dangerous to exploit the young boy.

 

Smirking, he relaxed on his couch, as he downed a liquid dreams potion and waited for the vision to occur. It would help him immensely to plan his next steps.

* * *

 

_Looking around, he recognised his office, all portraits had been frozen and there with a delicate silver chain to the wall sat his prize – the young male bearer – not older than 16 years old – and quite terrified, what could happen to him now. Dumbledore smirked, as he stepped closer and caressed the lithe body through the thin school uniform. Enjoying the fear, that his victim couldn’t completely suppress._

 

“ _There is no reason to fear me, my dear boy. As long as you behave, all will be well. In a few minutes you will be getting 2 different contracts to read, you can even chose which you want to sign, but afterwards it can’t be changed ever again.”_

 

“ _I can’t sign any of them. I’m already promised to another.”,replied Severus quietly._

 

“ _It doesn’t matter, my boy. Contracts can be broken, especially if one of them is an enemy of the realm. And we have checked you very thoroughly, after rescuing you from those dark wizards, my boy. You’re still pure, therefore Tom will not win. Do what I say or I would be forced to punish your fellow Slytherins. It would be a pity, if someone left a werewolf into the Slytherin Common room and closed off all exits, don’t you agree my dear boy.”, chuckled Dumbledore evilly._

 

_Bowing his head in defeat, the boy shivered even more, but there was nothing he could do. He was doomed either way or his fellow Slytherins would be punished for his own mistakes._

 

“ _Swear it, on your life, your magic and your honour, that neither you nor anyone from your minions will lay a hand on a Slytherin ever again, Headmaster. Then I will sign those thrice damned contracts.”, agreed Severus calmly._

 

“ _Do you really think, that you can dictate me any conditions, my dear boy?”, chuckled Dumbledore._

 

“ _No, but I would rather die than be a part of your insane plans.”, smirked Severus as he bit on a hidden cyanide capsule in his mouth. He didn’t fear death and if this was his end, then so be it._

 

_Dumbledore screamed, but the poison did its job quite effectively. Nobody would be able to abuse or exploit the young male bearer ever again. And his death would doom the magical world, as nothing would be able to tame the fury of his adoptive family. While Dumbledore’s name would be cursed as the cause for this war._

 

Violently thrown out of his vision, the headmaster cursed. Yes, the little outlook in the future helped him a bit. Should they really managed to get their hands on Severus, then a very thorough body frisk was needed, no escape via a cyanide capsule, even if that shows how far the young Slytherin was willing to go to protect his family and friends.

 

“You will submit to me, my dear boy, sooner or later, and this time, an escape will be impossible. I will enjoy to take away your last defenses. Before I isolate you, and ensuring that you will agree to any of my plans.”, smirked Dumbledore.

* * *

 

James had entered the Quidditch store and sauntered to the display with the latest broom models, warily watched by the shop owner. Sure, James Potter left a lot of galleons in the shop, but his attitude displeased most business owners. Unfortunately they weren’t able to blacklist, the young Potter heir, yet. Even if they ensured that none of their apprentices had to deal with the overconfident young wizard.

 

Rita Skeeter had recognised James Potter and changed into her animagusform after performing an eavesdropping and verbatim spell on the duo. She would be able to spy on them and who knows, a juicy story would always sell best.

 

“How can I help you today, Heir Potter?”, inquired the shop owner.

 

“Ah, I want the new Nimbus 1700, and a look at your most expensive Quidditch gear, for a friend of mine, who didn’t enjoy the game as much as I do. I want to change it, when we met again.”, chuckled James Potter and brandished one of the keys of the Peverells vaults.

 

A quick spell gathered the wished goods on the counter, and the whole sale would cost at least **5000 Galleons** , but as he tipped his wand against the key, did it melt into a puddle of gold.

 

This hadn’t happened before, and for the shop owner it means that he wouldn’t be able to sell anything to James Potter, before the necessary funds will be transferred into another account.

 

“I’m sorry, should I reserve those items for you, Heir Potter. It seems there are problems with your key.”, asked the older man politely. He had problems to hide his grin about James’ misfortune, but the teenager didn’t realised it at all.

 

“Why did this happened, I have used the key a few days before without any trouble?”, screamed James. His accidental magic flared up and destroyed 4 top brooms, 2 Quidditch ball sets, and 5 new sets of Quidditch uniforms, before James got it under control. Not caring about anything. “Yes, lay them back, how dare they to do this to me? My father and godfather will hear about it! Good day!”, and run off.

 

The shopkeeper shook his head in dismay, before calculating the loss. He would send a copy of the damages to his solicitors and to the Potters. They really need to reign their offspring in. He was almost a man, such tantrums where shameful to his family, but since when had the Potters ever cared about setting their demon spawn any sort of boundaries.

* * *

 

Rita flew to Gringotts, transformed back and asked for a few information for her articles, which the Goblins offered in exchange for the memory of James’ minor tantrum in the Quidditch store.

 

“Ms Skeeter, it’s quite simple, a key would only liquefy themselves, if the customer had no rights to access the vault any longer. Did you know how much he wanted to spend from the vault?”, inquired Sharptooth.

 

“Yes, 5000 Galleons, does it matter?”, asked Rita.

 

“Not at all, the vault belonged to the Peverell family, but as I have heard, a new Lord Peverell had been chosen, and therefore it’s quite possible, that the Potters had lost their rights to access the Peverell vaults for their personal gain any longer.”, smirked Sharptooth.

 

Rita smiled happily, before asking, if she was allowed to write a short report about it. Sharptooth agreed, for a copy of her memory, she was free to write a short article about the latest events.

* * *

 

James was furious, how could he be humiliated like that, he had used this vault before without any trouble, many times in fact. Growling, he called one of the family elves. Since he was too young to apparate, he needed someone, who brought him home. As soon as the elf landed with his young master in front of the manor, did James stopped him, and ordered the young elfling to go to Hogwarts and make a copy of Severus’ medical file.

 

Silently nodded the elfling, all elves, who had been bound to serve the Potters had known that they wouldn’t listen to them. At least he didn’t have to spy on the young Slytherin, as James had used another elf for that, even if the elf wasn’t able to enter Malfoy Manor. The Malfoys had quite early with the help of their own elves in 1066 set a ward, that only allowed elves, that are bound to the Malfoys or those they consider family to set a foot within their wards.

 

Taking a cold shower, before returning still dripping wet to his bed, a towel slung around his toned hips, the teenager cast a drying charm on himself. Thanks to their strong ward, nobody would even bat an eye on any magic, that had been registered on their estate. He carelessly flung the wet towel on the floor, before slipping under the covers, summoning a potion from his nightstand, at times James was too lazy to do anything by hand, he drank it in one go – it was a potion for pleasant dreams – he vanished the empty vial, and deposited his wand under his pillow.

 

The potion worked like a dream, James soon slept soundly, while his arms cuddle an invisible lover closer to his chest, never willing to let him go.

* * *

 

_A smile was visible on James’ face, and why shouldn’t he be happy, he had his beloved Slytherin in his arms, and it had been years, until Severus had tried fruitlessly to escape James. Now at age 20, he was even more handsome as during their school days._

 

_James had forbidden his stubborn partner to wear any amulet to conceal his true looks, and as Severus was unable to leave the estate without James, nobody would be able to steal his elusive serpent away._

 

_The Gryffindor could have spend the whole day watching Severus, and his pregnant belly, talking to their unborn child, while increasing his dominance over his reluctant partner. It was good for him, that nobody knew the evilness of James’ soul. He had killed without any remorse over the year – Lily Evans, Albus Dumbledore, Tobias Snape,… and nobody knew that it was him, life was good, even better as he had Severus at his side again._

 

_Severus watched the Gryffindor, he hated to be unable to escape the insane Gryffindor, but sadly James wasn’t stupid and had covered his bases quite well. Not only had he hidden Severus’ wand too well, but found a way to keep Severus permanently imprisoned on the estate. Forcing himself on Severus wasn’t even the worst of James’ depravities, no that was only the tip of the iceberg. The constant threats against Severus’ last few friends and family had wore the Slytherin down._

 

_To be honest Severus had learn to fear it, when James came home covered in blood, as it makes him extremely horny, and then he wouldn’t accept any rejection, until he had sated his lust. Especially as he inquired anytime, if Severus loves him. The few times at the start of his imprisonment had seen him punished quite harshly, therefore he wouldn’t even try to deny it, instead he would only silently nod without looking his tormentor in the eyes._

 

“ _Cuddle with me, Severus.”, ordered James. “Do I really need to repeat myself?”_

 

_Severus shook his head, as he slowly rolled over into James’ waiting arms. His face a blank mask, but even then both knew, that he disliked his imprisonment._

 

“ _Ah, that’s perfect, babe. You, me – and in a few months our child. Nothing can destroy this. Don’t forget, Sevvy. As long as you behave and do what I say, I won’t kill any of the Malfoys – or any of the other Slytherins. Should you be naughty, then they’re fair game, kitten.”, chuckled James, as he drew the distressed Slytherin closer to his chest._

* * *

 

James woke up with a broad smile on his face, it had really been a pleasant dream, and should Fortuna smiled on him, then he would very soon be claiming his little kitten. Severus will not know what hat hit him, ah, but that was part of the fun.

 

A light pop and on the cover lay a copy of Severus’ medical file, James smirked, breaking the magical seals of Madame Pomfrey and study any entry very thoroughly. This was a goldmine, and very soon it would help him to claim his elusive serpent. Severus would be his, or James wouldn’t hesitate to make the Slytherins suffer, until Severus submitted to him.

 

He will inform his parents, about the problems with the vault key, and knowing them, they would gave him another one, from an even bigger vault, as an excuse for their oversight. Enough gold to order a special collar, that would force Severus under his absolute control.

 

Securing the medical file in a hidden compartment of his nightstand, that could only be open with James’ blood and the correct password, the teenager chuckled loudly. He had laid back on the back, naked, as he masturbated leisurely, while daydreaming, that it wasn’t his own hand, that brought him satisfaction, but the adroit hands and the sinful mouth of his little kitten. His cum splashed everywhere – bed, James’ stomach, his hand and even the floor near his bed, but James didn’t really care about it. He was in an excellent mood, nothing could destroy this for him.


End file.
